From the past, intensity of a received radio wave (also referred to as a reception level, an antenna level, etc.) is displayed on a liquid crystal display portion, etc., in an electronics apparatus such as a portable telephone, etc. (see Japanese Patent Laying-open H11-150765). Furthermore, due to a reason that a reception processing circuit is downsized and performs very highly in recent years, it becomes possible to provide an apparatus capable of receiving two different kinds of radio waves. In such the apparatus, too, it is possible to display the intensity of the received radio wave on the liquid crystal display portion, etc.